


Hush

by callingmrsbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Come Marking, Consensual Non-Consent, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingmrsbarnes/pseuds/callingmrsbarnes
Summary: You thought Bucky would never want to revisit a certain part of himself.Based on the fic Burnt Toast by Bex-Chan and reposted from my Tumblr account.





	Hush

Bucky studied you, his brow furrowed in concern. His fork hovered in midair, his dinner completely forgotten, as he looked at you for any sign of hesitation or uneasiness.

“So… You’re honestly okay with this?” He asked, shocked that you hadn’t recoiled in disgust at his proposal.

You shrugged your shoulders and shook your head. “I mean, I’m not gonna lie, I’ve always been a little intrigued. I just thought… That you wouldn’t want to revisit that… Part of your life.” You chose your words carefully, fearful that this conversation could easily turn sour.

“Well it wouldn’t be… Revisiting that,” he spoke softly, his eyes downcast on his dinner plate. “It would be different with you.”

You reached out across the table to take his hand in yours, giving it a light squeeze. “Have your nightmares come back?” You asked.

“No, it’s that…” He paused for a minute, trying to think of a way to help you understand. “It could help me feel like… I’m reclaiming part of what happened to me. That I can recreate something that I can think of instead when things get bad. Something that I had control over.”

You bit your bottom lip, slowly nodding as his words sunk in. It made sense.

“Okay.” You nodded, not letting go of his hand.

“Okay?” He asked, still worried that you were unsure of this.

“Yes,” you emphasized, giving his hand another squeeze. “I trust you.”

Bucky felt a sense of overwhelming gratitude mixed with disbelief; he almost didn’t trust himself to do what he was proposing. The idea that you would give yourself so willingly to him, that you trusted him enough with this, was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

You pulled away for a second to check your phone, and panicked when you noticed the time.

“Shit. Natasha and Wanda are going to kill me if I’m late,” you grumbled, standing up and going to rinse your plate off in the sink. You placed it and your utensils in the dishwasher, and gave Bucky a quick kiss before darting off to your room to get ready.

“Have fun with your friends,” he smiled. “Later tonight?”

You smiled back. “I'm looking forward to it.”

***********************************

You arrived home late that night, having some difficulty walking in your heels with your head buzzing from the few cocktails you indulged yourself in. You entered your bedroom, toeing off your shoes and flexing your aching feet with a relieved sigh. You turned on your bedside lamp, and were about to get undressed and put on your PJ’s when you realized something was amiss. You stood still as stone in the center of your bedroom, trying to sense anything that was off. But before his scent could register in your head, he was behind you, pressing a knife to your neck.

A scream bubbled its way up your throat, only stopping when you sensed something familiar. As if he realized your confusion, your captor spoke, his words coming out in a heavy Russian tongue.

“Don’t move.”

His voice stirred some part of your memory, trying to recall where you heard that accent before; you just couldn’t place where.

“Wh-who are you?” You timidly asked.

The blade of his knife grazed down your neck, tracing it along your clavicle.

“Surely you must remember me.”

In a heartbeat, it all came rushing back. Washington D.C. The highway battle. Wishing you had never been in that car with Natasha, Steve, and Sam. The manhunt for Captain America. The terror that had gripped your body as you fought the ruthless, menacing HYDRA assassin who was only unable to take you out due to your SHIELD training and pure luck.

You felt your body seize up at the realization that the very same assassin currently had a knife to your throat.

“Soldat?”

“So you do remember.”

“What do you want?” You were almost afraid to ask.

“You killed a great number of agents the last time we met.” He moved the knife back up your neck. “HYDRA can’t bring the world the order it needs with you getting in the way.”

He skimmed the blade along your jugular- with one flick of his hand he could easily slit your throat.

“I could easily take you out. Rid the world of another incompetent agent trying to usurp HYDRA’s plans. But I think I might have some fun with you first.”

You felt your blood roaring in your ears. This was not happening.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t play innocent, little girl. It doesn’t suit you. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at me in Washington.” His metal hand grazed over your breast. “If you weren’t following orders you’d have gladly fallen to your knees and begged for my cock.”

You felt bile rise in your throat at his words. “You’re disgusting. If you honestly think-“

You tried to manipulate your way out of his arms, but he grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you back against him, bringing his metal hand up and around your neck. Your pulse fluttered wildly under his touch, and he squeezed just hard enough to cut off some of your oxygen supply; a warning to what he could do if you defied him.

He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “I can smell you, you know.”

You nearly stopped breathing. You were trying to think of a way out of this- something that wouldn’t end with you dead or forced to do what you knew was about to happen.

You would be lying if you didn’t admit that the first several nights after the battle in Washington left you sleepless, waking up sweating and panting at yet another dream of him. You had chastised yourself for thinking like that, subconscious or not. You had thrown yourself into your work and training in an attempt to get him off your mind, and to remind yourself that you couldn’t think of him that way. He was the enemy, he was part of a terrorist organization, he was an assassin. As much as some irrational part of you wanted him, you knew you couldn’t trust him. He had no conscience, no thought processes of his own; he existed solely as a weapon, and any emotion or sense of humanity was lost on him.

“You know, for a dirty little whore, you’re actually quite beautiful.”

Your face crinkled at his words, and you pressed your eyes shut in an attempt to ward off any tears. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry.

“What do you want?” You managed to croak, when you very well knew the answer.

He pressed you back against him, guiding your ass to rest plush against his erection. You gasped, being able to tell from how he was pressed against you that he was very well-endowed. He had been blessed with a generous length as well as girth, and that did nothing to help the wetness growing and pooling in your underwear.

“Do you like that, kitten?”

You were momentarily caught off guard by his choice of a name, flabbergasted that someone with their hand around your neck, threatening to slice your throat, would call you something so soft and affectionate.

“Come here,” he whispered, leading you over to your bed and situating you in his lap, forcing you to face him.

You were in such a daze, still feeling sucker punched by the pet name, that you couldn’t make out whether you were following his orders out of fear, or because you were captivated. Your mind was blank; your body seemed to be moving on its own. You only came to when you felt the cold metal of a hand running down the V-neck of your blouse.

“Unbutton your top for me, kitten.”

Your hands shook as you did as he ordered, slowly removing each button from its hole in your shirt, watching his face as you revealed your cleavage to his eyes. His expression remained blank; watching you expose your breasts, accentuated by a flattering push up bra, as if he was reading a mission report. He reached out to touch you, his metal hand pulling down the cup of your bra to reveal your naked breast to his eyes. And for a second, you could have sworn you saw some semblance of human emotion behind the predator. His metal fingers skimmed along the satiny skin of your breast with a surprising softness, gently feeling the warmth, the weight of it in his hands as if it was his first time touching a woman. As if he was trying to remember.

His flesh hand joined in on his ministrations, tugging down the rest of your bra and cupping your other breast. He softly squeezed and rolled them in his hands, raising an eyebrow when he brought his hands under to cup them and saw you shiver, your nipples hardening at his touch.

He looked back up at you, your face having difficulty masking your burgeoning desire.

“Remove your clothing,” he ordered.

Shame seeped its way back into your bloodstream, your pulse throbbing in your ears.

“N-no,” you whimpered. “I don’t want-“

“Yes you do,” he retorted, his accent heavy and gruff. “I have not made you do anything you did not desire.” His hand came under your skirt to brush against your crotch. You made an inhuman noise, knowing that he felt how embarrassingly wet you were. “You say you don’t want this, but all you sound like is a sweet little kitten begging to be touched.”

You clenched your thighs together at his words, knowing you were gone for.

“It would serve you well to do as I say. Turn around and sit back against me. Leave your underwear on.”

With trembling hands you turned around, shimmying out of your opened blouse and skirt and unhooking your bra. You sat back between his open legs, your bare back making contact with leather and numerous buckles. Then you caught a glance of yourself in your full-length mirror that was situated against the wall, giving you a perfect view of yourself sitting topless on the edge of your bed between this man’s legs. His eyes met yours in the mirror and you realized what he was doing.

“No,” you shook your head. You could get through this if you didn’t have to face him, if you could close your eyes and imagine the hands touching you belonged to someone else. But he was having none of it. “No, please-“

“Quiet,” he ordered, pulling you even tighter against him by your hair. You cried at the dull pain radiating from your scalp, wishing you could be anywhere, in any situation, but here.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a kitten,” he spoke, his lips coming down to press against the side of your neck.

“I’ve always wanted a pet. A tiny, little, obedient kitten for me to keep,” his hands reached around your torso, playing with your breasts. “One that is well-groomed. Finely bred.” His hand skimmed down your abdomen. “Loves for me to touch her.” His metal hand dipped into your panties, feeling your swollen, glistening wet pussy. His fingers flicked against your folds, earning a gasp from you at just how welcome the sensation was.

“And loves to be stroked.” His breath tickled your ear as he nosed against your jawline, pressing his fingers into you, scarcely dipping into your entrance and fluttering over your labia.

“Oh god,” you sighed, unable to hold back your moans any longer. The freezing temperature of his hand pressed against your painfully warm, dripping cunt bordered on painful it felt so wonderful. Your back arched at his touch, and you wiggled your ass back against him, meeting his waiting erection.

“Are you going to purr for me, kitten?” He asked, biting the shell of your ear.

“Yes,” you sighed, your eyes fluttering closed.

They shot back open when you felt a painful slap to your breasts. You met his stony expression in the mirror.

“No,” he stated. “You’re going to watch yourself. I want you to remember who is touching you. Who made you come apart like this.”

Like you were going to forget.

He grasped your hand in his, leading it down and under the crotch of your panties, rubbing it against you in small circles.

“I want you to touch yourself,” he ordered. “I want to see you come.”

His fingers left yours, trailing back to rest on your wrist, lest he give you the impression that you were the one in control. You began to circle your clit, letting out a pleasured sigh as your head dipped back to rest on his shoulder. You were already so primed and aroused; you knew it wouldn’t take much to push you over the edge. You stared at yourself in the mirror, hardly able to recognize yourself with your hand dipped into your underwear, panting and writhing back against a man who seemed hardly affected by you. If it weren’t for his clothed erection pressing against your lower back, you would have hardly thought he was deriving anything from this at all.

You dipped a finger into your entrance, feeling your walls clench as you slowly fingered yourself, angling your hand so your palm was brushing against your clit. You saw the soldier’s hands move to fondle your breasts again, pulling and pinching at your nipples with a touch that bordered on painful, but was driving you towards your release nonetheless.

“That’s it, kitten,” he whispered, sucking a mark into your neck while keeping his eyes on you. You were quite a sight; your face and chest flush with pleasure, your breasts rising and falling with every brush of his lips against your neck, and your hand frantically moving between your open legs, drawing you closer and closer to the edge.

Wanting to move the pace along, he bit down on your shoulder, drawing a loud cry from you as he gave you a final order.

“Come for me.”

You came harder than you could ever remember coming; your orgasm violently raking through you with such force that you didn’t care who was the source of it. You could think of nothing but the blinding bursts of pleasure that cascaded through your body as you convulsed under your own hand, feeling the evidence of your gratification coat your awaiting fingers.

You lay back against him, panting and trying to recapture your breath as he watched you with the tiniest twinge of fascination, giving you no response other than the twitching cock in his pants.

“Remove the rest of your clothing,” he finally spoke.

You moved off the bed to discard your soaked panties, letting them drop to the floor with the rest of your clothing. When you turned around you softly gasped at seeing that he had taken his dick out of his pants, and was calmly stroking himself while watching you.

“Get on your knees and put that mouth to good use.”

You felt yourself slowly sink to your knees, your eyes so entranced by the sight of his dick that you couldn’t even find it in yourself to be embarrassed at being fully naked, kneeling before him while he was still fully dressed. His cock was beautiful, and slightly larger than you had even imagined. You had no idea how he could keep it so covertly tucked within his pants, and began to have doubts about whether or not it would even fit in your mouth.

“This is what you’ve been wanting since our battle, isn’t it?” He asked in a low voice, continuously stroking himself in front of you. “What would your superiors think of you now, submissive and eager to have my cock in your mouth?”

His words were meant to humble you, to debase you and prevent you from getting any enjoyment out of this. But somehow, it only excited you. Your body was still thrumming from your tremendous orgasm, and any rational thoughts you may have had before were being taken over by primal instinct.

“I expect you to do a good job, kitten. You are to make me cum in under 5 minutes or,” he fingered his knife holster, “I’ll be forced to cut your pretty throat.”

Panic coursed through you again. Surely he wasn’t serious? You’d have thought after doing everything he asked without complaint that the threats would subside. That you’d have a chance of being able to get through this alive.

“I’m waiting, little girl.”

You met his emotionless eyes, staring down at you, waiting to see how you would respond.

Without any further preamble, you leaned in and began to take him into your mouth. You opened your jaw as far as it would go, feeling a slight sting from the stretch as you struggled to fit all of him into your mouth. You leaned forward, ignoring your gag reflex as your lips slid further down his length. When the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, you took what wouldn’t fit in your mouth into your hand, fisting him at the base of his cock.

You carefully began to bob your head the best you could; he was filling and stretching your mouth to the point where you barely had room to move. You worried that you wouldn’t be able to get him off like this. He was too big, too thick to reasonably fit your mouth around.

You slowly slid your lips up and down his length, sticking your tongue out to glide against the underside of his cock. You felt a trickle of drool escape your mouth and slide down your chin, but you hardly could care about how sloppy you looked. Your life was at stake.

The soldier’s cock felt hard and heavy against your mouth, making your gag reflex tighten with every bump of the head against the back of your throat. Not knowing how much time you had left, you pushed him as far in your mouth as he would go, and hollowed out your cheeks around him.

You felt his dick harden even more, not knowing how that could be possible, and tasted a spatter of his precome on your tongue; he enjoyed what you were doing. You chanced a look up at him, and saw a few beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. His eyes were closed, his lips pressed together, and he was taking calm, steady breaths through his nose as if he were meditating rather than receiving a blowjob.

You felt slightly insulted at his lack of a response, and were more determined than ever to make him fall apart. You pushed down further, to the point where you felt like you were going to choke on him, softly coughing and trying to keep your teeth off him as he filled up your mouth. More and more drool gathered on your chin and jawline, and tears began forming in the corners of your eyes at the sensation of being so full.

You gave him a hard suck, hollowing your cheeks again and finally pulling a harsh grunt from him. You swelled with the tiniest bit of pride as you kept your mouth snug and tight around him and moved up and down his cock, squeezing and fisting the base and pulling a few more labored breaths from him.

You softly hummed against him for good measure; not enough to give him the satisfaction of thinking you were in his control, but enough to send little vibrations through his cock to help drive him over the edge.

You felt him quiver around you and picked up your pace, knowing he was close to coming. It had only been a few minutes; if you pushed through this last bit of discomfort, you would be in the clear.

And just as you felt him nearing the end, he grabbed your shoulder and pushed you back. You stared up at him in fear, worried that your five minutes were up and he was going to reach for his knife.

You waited, watching as his blank eyes remained fixated on your face; covered in saliva and a few spurts of his semen.

“Well done, kitten.” He praised.

“But you didn’t-“

“My seed would be much more satisfying to see spread across your skin.” Your breath was cut off at his declaration. “Undress me.”

You stood up; reaching for his uniform and then pausing when you realized you didn’t know where to begin.

“How do you undo this?” you asked, your brows pinched in confusion.

“You’re a smart little girl. If you want to fuck me so badly, you’ll figure it out.”

You took in a small breath for courage, feeling him devouring you with his eyes as he watched you analyze the structure of his uniform. You began with removing the gun holster around his chest, and moving down to the weapons belt around his hips, figuring it made the most sense to start from the outside and work your way in. Once they were unclipped, you began your descent down the long range of buttons on his uniform, feeling his penetrating gaze on you all the while.

After unfastening the last one, you pushed the jacket off his shoulders, and were unable to catch the slight gasp that escaped your lips at the sight of where his bionic arm fused with his shoulder. It looked gruesome, seeing the long line of scarring where the metal met flesh. You instinctively reached out to touch it, wanting to stroke your fingertips along the disfigurement, but he roughly grabbed you before you could do so. You let out a pleading whimper at the pressure of his hand digging into your forearm, knowing that even if he didn’t break it, it was sure as hell going to be bruised the next day.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he instructed.

You moved onto the bed, facing your headboard as you heard him shuffling behind you. He was almost silent, with you barely being able to make out the faint rustle of clothing and boots being dropped to the floor. And then you heard the light clinking of a belt.

He leaned over you and brought your wrists together, tying them behind your back. And without any warning he pressed his metal hand to your cheek and shoved your face into the mattress, holding you against your comforter as he lifted your hips up.

“I should tie you up and leave you here when I’m through with you,” he grumbled, slowly parting your folds with his fingers to reveal your tight pussy, open and weeping for him. “Have your colleagues walk in and see you naked and bound to your bed, covered in my cum. Let them know who fucked you so well.”

“Soldat, please,” you whined, earning a penancing, sharp slap to your rear.

“You like to pretend you’re the hero,” he rubbed the tip of his cock along your slit, “but you’re just a filthy little slut, desperate for my cock.”

You whimpered into the bedspread, unable to form any coherent words and trying to push yourself back into him.

“If you want it, you have to beg for it,” he propositioned.

“Please,” you sobbed. “Please fuck me; I need you.”

“What do you need?” He wasn’t joking about wanting you to grovel.

“I want your cock, sir. Please, your cock is so good. I want you to fill me up; cover and fill me with your cum.”

Satisfied with your answer, he pushed into you slowly, relishing your walls tightening around him and the low moan that escaped your throat. You bit down on your bedsheets as he sheathed himself inside of you, feeling a slight sting as he filled and stretched you more than you had ever been before.

“I can tell you haven’t been fucked recently,” he growled, pulling out and slamming back in.

He thrust into you at a relentless pace, keeping your head down to the mattress and your ass up in the air; ensuring that were at his complete mercy. You felt as if you were going to break apart; no man had ever been this deep in you before. He was plunging into you as far as physically possible, with his generous length opening you up, stretching you, for him.

“I could have my way with you all night, kitten,” he breathed, pulling back for a split second to strike his hand across your ass.

“I should mark you up; I want to you remember whose cock filled your dripping little pussy up so well.” He stopped thrusting into you to make well on his promise and leave a series of handprints all over your ass. Every slap that came into contact with your skin just made your sex ache for him to be inside of you again.

“Soldat, please,” you pleaded, trying to wiggling your hips back against him.

With one final blow from his hand, he flung you onto your back and up against the base of your headboard, your hands remaining behind your back so there was no authority on your end. He held your legs open, pounding into you as you cried out in ecstasy. He groaned in response through gritted teeth, ignoring your whimpers and quiet cries at the oversensitivity of him grinding and driving into you.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna-I’m gonna-“

Tears ran down your cheeks as you cried out in your climax, arching into him and sobbing in incoherent sentences. Just as you were beginning to come down, riding out the last bit of your orgasm, the soldier pulled himself out of you. With a few pumps of his hand on his cock, he came in long, warm white streams all over your stomach and chest.

The soldier sat back for a minute and admired what he had done to you. Your clit was swollen and smeared with your arousal, your legs were spread out and open for him, and your skin was newly decorated with his cum.

Approving his work with the faintest twinge of his lips, he leaned over your body, helping you sit up and untying the belt around your wrists with ease.

Once it was off, you rolled out your wrists and reached for the box of tissues on your nightstand to clean yourself up. As you wiped the evidence of him from your skin, you caught his eye, waiting to see what he would do now that he had gotten what he wanted.

Much to your surprise, he settled down under your covers, pulling you back against him. He wrapped his cybernetic arm around your waist, though the gesture felt more like a sign of possession than anything else.

“You did well, kitten. I’m looking forward to training you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Training me?”

“You were hardly obedient. If I’m to keep a pet, I expect them to obey me.”

You would have argued that you were in fact obedient, and that he received the outcome he expected when he broke into your apartment, but followed your better judgment and remained silent.

Reaching over to turn off your lamp, you nestled back against him and fell asleep.

***********************************

Bucky felt slightly anxious when he awoke early the next morning. After studying the chaotic mess of your clothing around your room and seeing that you were still asleep, decided to let you rest and went to make himself breakfast.

He had just finished his food and was halfway done his cup of coffee when you walked in on wobbly legs wearing one of his shirts, a sleepy smile on your lips.

“Hey,” he greeted, reaching for you as you moved in to give him a kiss good morning. “Are you okay?”

“I had no idea you were such a great actor,” you smiled, thumbing his cheek. “And I probably won’t be able to sit for a few days, but I’m alright.”

“I guess now’s a good a time as any to finally get rid of that uniform.”

You made a disbelieving face at him. “Get rid of it? I had some other ideas I wanted to try.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked, intrigued. “Care to elaborate?”

“I may have one where I’m a SHIELD agent that’s captured the Winter Soldier and is intent on getting information out of him…” You settled into his lap, draping your arms over his shoulders. “… By any means necessary.”

Bucky hummed at the thought, leaning in to brush his lips against yours.

“I’m looking forward to it, kitten.”


End file.
